wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scorching lands
|centre]] Jade mountain Academy Jade Winglet * IceWing:Ursa (Moon) * MudWing:'''Tigereye (Blackberry) * '''NightWing: Moonwatcher * RainWing: Kinkajou * SandWing: Qibli * SeaWing: Turtle * SkyWing: Peril Gold Winglet * IceWing:Moonstone (Delta) * MudWing:Scrub(Winter) * NightWing: Regalspirit (Blackberry) * RainWing: Tamarin * SandWing:Donkey (Delta) * SeaWing: Pike * SkyWing: Smelt (Blackberry) Silver Winglet * IceWing: Changbai * MudWing: Sepia * NightWing: Fearless * RainWing: Boto * SandWing: Ostrich * SeaWing: Anemone * SkyWing: Thrush Copper Winglet * IceWing: Alba * MudWing: Marsh * NightWing: Mindreader * RainWing: Coconut * SandWing: Pronghorn * SeaWing: Snail * SkyWing: Peregrine Quartz Winglet * IceWing: Ermine * MudWing: Newt * NightWing:Starchaser(Winter) * RainWing: Siamang * SandWing: Arid * SeaWing: Barracuda * SkyWing: Garnet Prologue A ruby red SkyWing sat on their throne,banners hung down from the walls.they were orange lined with gold,with a ruby red dragon in the center.A orange SkyWing came running into the throne room "Queen Ruby,on a patrol we found general sparrow...he was dead...crushed by boulders" the orange dragon said."WHAT!!!" Queen Ruby jumped back in surprise,her forehead was creased with worry."Get Commander Topaz..." Queen Ruby ordered,the orange SkyWing nodded flying off to get Command Topaz.A small red Dragonet walked over to Queen Ruby,his yellow eyes watching ruby.He crept closer to Ruby "Hi Mommy!" He chirped to Ruby,she turned her head to look at the Dragonet "Hello cliff...what are you doing out here this early?" She asked her son."Because i wanted to see you!" Cliff said smiling before pattering over to Ruby and jumping onto her,Cuddling up against her.2 SkyWings walked into the Throne room,the orange SkyWing was back with Commander Topaz."So Sparrow is dead?" Topaz asked ruby to make sure that was true,Ruby flicked her tail."Sadly yes..." Ruby groaned. "But you are the new General,Topaz...if you want...go ahead and make Crossbill the new commander...dismissed..." Ruby said looking down at Cliff."Mommy...Who is Sparrow?"Prince Cliff asked Ruby "He was one of the best dragons I've met...extremely loyal...i feel like some of the dragons that supported Scarlet...they were probably angry after Scarlet died..." Ruby explained to Cliff,holding him protectively.Her eyes were filled with worry while Cliff's eyes were still filled with curiosity.The entrance door swung open,a guard layed on the floor paralyzed.Ruby looked up to see a elderly orange and black dragon standing near the paralyzed guard.Their yellow eyes glancing around,other guards blocked off the doorway with their spears.Inspecting the dragon more ruby realized they had 4 insect-like wings,they had a irritated look on their face. = Part 1-Towering peaks = Chapter 1 Smelt and his mother were flying to Jade Mountain there was a chilling breeze.Smelt could see a Mountain with 2 different peaks "Hey mother...is that Jade Mountain?" Smelt asked his mother looking glancing at her gentle green eyes."Yes it is indeed Jade Mountain,sweety"The Orange,Red,and Yellow SkyWing said in a kind soothing voice.Smelt flew as fast as his mother and his mother tried to match his pace (she is faster).They then landed onto the rocky terrain bellow,Smelt looked around at the other new dragonets at the school.Smelt notices a nervous looking green MudWing away from the others.he turned his head to look the other way to see a SandWing with a black underbelly and wing membranes.Those were the dragonets that stood the most out to him,then a few dragons came out from the academy.There were 3 dragons,a Blue SeaWing in the center,a MudWing with a limp on the left,and a weird bright yellow SandWing."Welcome new students to the second year of Jade Mountain Academy!I am Tsunami the head of this school and the principal."The blue SeaWing announced.Tsunami turned to look at the MudWing next to her "This is Clay...the hall monitor, healer, self-defense teacher, herbs and healing teacher, as well as the prey organizer."Tsunami noted to the students. She looked at the smaller Odd SandWing "Finally this is-" she said before being cut off."I'm Sunny!The main founder of this wonderful school even though...well we all kinda founded the school...BUT i'm the main one!!!" The SandWing said energetically."Excuse me..." a voice called out from behind the 3 dragons.they moved out of the way and a NightWing walked towards the students."Hi everyone!I'm Fatespeaker and i'll be helping all of you settle in.each and everyone of you get one of these scrolls that should help you settle down more easier here." she said before starting to pass out the scrolls.Smelt watched Fatespeaker passing out the Scrolls,first she gave it to a decently colorful IceWing then a MudWing with orange and brown on their wing membranes.Then a IceWing that was mostly white with a few different kinds of blue,next was the Green MudWing,after that a dark purple NightWing with a few gold painted markings,and then the SandWing with the black.Finally she gave it to him when he got it he let out a small smile,to finish it up she gave it to a Dark purple NightWing with a silver tear drop scale next to each eye. "alright lets all going inside now...i'll give all of you a tour after you read your scrolls" Fatespeaker said walking inside,the students followed including Smelt."Alright now open your scrolls and read it..." She instructed.They opened the scrolls that was folded to form 2 pages and began to read it. WELCOME'' TO THE JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY!'' At this school, you will be learning side by side with dragons from all the other tribes, so we wanted to give you some basic information that may be useful as you get to know one another. You have been assigned to a winglet with 6 other dragons; the winglet groups are listed on the following page. Thank you for being a part of this school.You are the hope of pyrrhia's future.You are the dragons who can bring lasting peace to the world. WE WISH YOU ALL THE POWER OF THE WINGS OF FIRE! Smelt looked at the next page and it said. Jade Winglet Gold Winglet IceWing:Ursa IceWing:Moonstone MudWing:Tigereye MudWing:Scrub NightWing:Moonwatcher NightWing:Regalspirit RainWing:Kinkajou RainWing:Tamarin SandWing:Qibli SandWing:Donkey SeaWing:Turtle SeaWing:Pike SkyWing:Peril SkyWing:Smelt Silver Winglet Copper Winglet IceWing:Changbai IceWing:Alba MudWing:Sepia MudWing:Marsh NightWing:Fearless NightWing:Mindreader RainWing:Boto RainWing:Coconut SandWing:Ostrich SandWing:Pronghorn SeaWing:Anemone SeaWing:Snail SkyWing:Thrush SkyWing:Peregrine Quartz Winglet IceWing:Ermine MudWing:Newt NightWing:Starchaser RainWing:Siamang SandWing:Arid SeaWing:Barracuda SkyWing:Garnet Smelt finished reading it and he was relieved to know who was in his winglet."Alrighty if your done reading the scroll...please close it" Fatespeaker said.Smelt closed the scroll and he watched the others do the same,some were left.Then the last 2 dragons finished up "alright the new members of the Jade Winglets over in that corner." she added pointing to a corner.The most colorful IceWing went in that corner as well as the MudWing with orange and brown wing membranes."Next up are the new students for the Gold Winglet!" Fatespeaker called out pointed to another corners.A IceWing with white and 2 diffrent kinds of blue flew over to the corner,then the green MudWing,Then the SandWing with some black on him,and then Smelt flew over. Chapter 2 "Wait shouldn't there be another NightWing..."Smelt said noticing there was only one NightWing left,Fatespeaker blinked before looking around."your right...who are you?"she said then turning to the last NightWing in there."I'm Starchaser..."The NightWing dragonet said to Fatespeaker.Then before Fatespeaker could say anything another NightWing came flying in."Sorry that i'm late..." he said panting,"your in the gold winglet,Regalspirit..." Fatespeaker said pointing to the corner Smelt was at."well each winglet will get a tour starting with the new members of the Jade Winglet...Ursa and Tigereye follow me..."Fatespeaker said walking away with the 2 dragonets.So the NightWing is Regalspirit...so i know the other dragonet's names... Smelt yawned a bit,tired because of the long flight he took.He felt the ground start to shake a small bit what the... a few small rocks hit his head.Fatespeaker came running out with the dragonets and a NightWing with a bandage over their eyes.Then alot of other Dragonets came running out of Jade Mountain academy,a SeaWing went scrambling out as well pushing past sunny who was scrambling into Jade Mountain Academy."New students please go i need to do something..." she said,the others started to run out of the school smelt was left.Smelt slowly walked away before going into a full on sprint for his life."SUNNY WENT INTO THE ACADEMY!" Regalspirit panicked,"SUNNY IS WHAT?!wait...so i'm not in the library...nope...yup...im outside...wait...IS IT DANGEROUS IN THERE?!" Starflight said freaking out. "IT IS VERY DANGEROUS!!!" Regalspirit said,Sunny then came running out "Alright...Alright...i'm here..." She said sounding a bit sad.Starflight walked towards Sunny "What's wrong sunny?" he asked Sunny "My dad is still in there..." she said.Smelt felt the ground stop shaking,rocks stop falling down the mountain What the... ''Smelt was confused."Welp it seems to be safe so i'll be getting inside..." Tigereye said starting to walk towards the academy in a carefree way."WAIT!it might not be safe yet..." Scrub said being a bit shaky,Tigereye turned around and looked at Scrub with a confused look."Why don't you look at the postives instead of the negatives?" Tigereye suggested to Scrub,Scrub gave Tigereye the well you never know what could happen kind of look.Tigereye and Scrub watched as a pale blue SeaWing with some pink flew into the academy."Wait my princess!!!" a SeaWing said flying after the other SeaWing ''ok then... Smelt was a bit confused still.He looked to his left to see 2 RainWings the closer one seemed to be blind and the other one is mostly yellow with some pink.Smelt heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance smelt looked in the direction of the flapping to see a NightWing or what he guessed was a NightWing coming towards them."Guys...look over there...." Smelt said pointing at the dragon in the sky,Tigereye and Scrub looked at the dragon flying before flying off into the academy.The IceWing to his left looked as well and then Smelt flew off into the Academy with the IceWing.Alot of RainWings flew into the academy That has to be all of the RainWings at this academy Smelt blinked.He heard a bunch of Wings right then and the rest of the student came it,Smelt realized Sunny,Fatespeaker,as well as Starflight also came in.A few minutes went by and the rest of the teachers as well as a NightWing."She is not a foe...no need to be afraid...heh...that is funny...because her name is Foeslayer..." Tsunami laughed a bit explaining who the Dragon was. "i came here wondering if Peacemaker came here...he is a young NightWing with rainbow flecks on his wings...anyone seen him?" Foeslayer asked nervously.The students look around and talked,Regalspirit went in front of the rest of the students "No we have not sorry,ma'am...Wait are you the one and only Foeslayer?!The Darkstalker's mother?!!!" he said stepping back a bit.it was clear by his face that Regalspirit thought she would be dead.Smelt giggled to himself before adjusting his glasses and look at Foeslayer with a serious look."He is clearly not here so go check else where...maybe a group of Darkstalker fans stole him...i don't know...i see that as least likely though..." Smelt said joking a tiny bit at the end.Foeslayer look at them one last time then flew out of the academy and way from it.A rock hit Regalspirit's head and he yowled in pain,everyone look at him including Smelt."I guess that is what you get for talking to Foeslayer like that..." Smelt said before bursting out into laughter.Regalspirit growled at Smelt and gave him the death eye "WOAH WOAH WOAH...you are not killing anyone..." a NightWing said to Regalspirit."Ugh...darn it...a mindreader..." Regalspirit groaned walking away then walked into another room still groaning with annoyance.Smelt blinked before walking pass the room Regalspirit was hiding in then Regalspirit pounced onto Smelt.Smelts tail lashed out and scratched Regalspirit,then he jumped of yelling in pain.Smelt and Regalspirit were head to head,sunny then broke the 2 fighting drags up."Stop fighting!!!" she said as smoke was rising from smelt's nostrils "BUT HE STARTED IT!" Smelt argued pointing to Regalspirit "WELL HE SCRATCHED ME WITH HIS DEADLY TAIL STINGER!" Regalspirit growled at Smelt."Well that doesn't mean you should fight." Clay walked up backing sunny up.Clay put his wing over Regalspirit's shoulder leading him away from Smelt to get the scratch healed up.Regalspirit gave Smelt one last look,it was a glance of hatred and fury.Smelt took a few deep breathes to calm down "Thanks for stopping us from going into a real battle...i bet one of us would tear the other's throat out..." Smelt stated his dark yet shining black eyes glanced around the cave at the dragons. More flying in soon... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)